


Shatter

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Blake and Yang find a little space to themselves, tucked away in the back of a jeep, their growing feelings finally spill over and overwhelm.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon a dream I had about the bees getting their first kiss.

The jeep is uncomfortable. The only place for Blake and Yang to sit is in the back, surrounded by tools and boxes and the awful smell of oil. But still… they sit, both of them needing this quiet moment to themselves after nearly losing one another  _ yet again. _

“You okay?” Yang whispers into the silence in between, almost as though afraid that speaking any louder would cause the world to collapse around them.

“I was so scared.” Blake whispers back, just as afraid of tempting fate. They lean closer to one another, hearts racing and shoulders brushing, their gazes never quite meeting. “I still am.”

“Me too.” Yang says quietly, as her pinky slowly curls around Blake’s, the seemingly small gesture sending a jolt down Blake’s spine. Next to her, she hears Yang let out a slow and shaky exhale, her breathing coming a little faster than usual now. “But we’ll keep our promise, right? We’ll protect each other.”

Blake swallows thickly. “Yang, I—“ She struggles, her throat growing painfully tight as she tries to put a voice to all of the feelings bubbling within her chest. 

But how can she? How can she even  _ begin  _ to describe what Yang means to her? How can she  _ start  _ to explain what Yang makes her feel? How does she tell Yang that she's the stars, the moon and the sun? Does she know that she’s Blake’s every breath? That she’s claimed a home amongst Blake’s heart? Does she know that she’s every song and story that Blake’s ever dreamed of? 

Does she know that, even when the world might end, she’s  _ still  _ Blake’s happily ever after?

“Yang-“ Blake tries again and she fails again when she looks up and sees Yang looking at her like she’s the  _ fucking  _ sun. “Oh…” She breathes, helpless to what she sees in her partner’s eyes; a reflection of her own heart and soul, her own love and devotion. 

Words aren’t enough. So Blake shows her instead.

Quicker than a bullet, Blake’s hand snaps out to hold Yang’s chin firmly between her thumb and forefinger. She pulls her close and kisses her and it’s soft, sweet and loving. It’s everything she wishes she could say and everything that she feels. It’s everything that they  _ both  _ feel and Blake chases every second of it, only pulling away when she needs to breath. 

With mouths open and chests heaving, they stare at one another. Blake’s very soul vibrates and she smiles at Yang, gentle and cautious and full of hope. She brushes her thumb against Yang’s bottom lip, silently praying that she understands.

But then Blake’s stomach drops at the sight of tears welling up in Yang’s eyes just before her partner lets out a gut wrenching sob and presses their foreheads together, a sense of desperation in her touch that was so similar to Blake’s on back at the falls in Argus. Yang cries and she sobs and she  _ breaks  _ down in front of Blake as she clings to her desperately, fearfully, and Blake wishes more than anything that she could share half of Yang’s pain. Instead… she takes Yang into her arms and holds her tightly, her hand cupping the back of Yang’s head tenderly as her fingers thread gently into her hair. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here. I’ve got you.” Blake says in a broken voice, her teeth clenching when Yang holds onto her tightly. Blake’s gaze falls skyward, drifting towards the shattered remains of the moon as an overwhelmed Yang breaks apart in her arms, her cries growing louder and louder as the night goes on.


End file.
